That's What You Think!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: “That’s what you think” Jess repeated his words from earlier.“Really?”Don was surprised yet again. What happens when The Flacks go to Carolina! Flack/Angell. Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N: Another part of "Little Moments Like That". BTW, I got the idea for this on from "What you see is what you see". Any suggestionss as to where I should go next? I'm open to any ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"Jess, honey, you have to get up" Don prodded.

"Don't want to" Jess mumbled.

"Ok fine, I'll go on our honeymoon by myself" Don decided, tossing his toiletries into the suitcase. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jess flip the covers back and climb out of bed.

"I'm up!" She claimed.

"I thought that would get you out of bed" He replied with a laugh. He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Hurry up and get ready, we've got to get to the airport" He added, patting her on the butt. Jess giggled.

Hours later, the newlyweds were on a plane to South Carolina.

"You think we'll get called back to work? Jess wondered.

"Nope, we're on vacation, they're going to have to call someone else" don assured her. He gently brushed the hair out of her face. "Are you excited?" He wondered.

"A week alone with my husband, with no distractions? Hun, I'm more than excited" She admitted, kissing him.

Don finished loading the rental car and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Let's go!" He laughed, his blue eyes flickering. Jess smiled warmly. Don felt heat radiate through his body as she took his hand.

"It's really beautiful here!" Jess acknowledged.

"I know, I'm glad we decided on this." Don agreed.

As they pulled into the beach cottage, the sun disappeared below the horizon.

Don walked into the bedroom. He found Jess unloading their suitcase. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into the warmth of his body.

"What's the plan for tonight?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I'm really hungry and kind of tired" Jess informed.

"Well, we'll have to take care of that" Don noted. He slipped his hands up under her shirt, his fingers danced along the warm skin of her abdomen. His lips found her neck and left a trail of kisses from her ear to the base of her neck.

"Don" Jess moaned. She spun in his arms to face him. She leaned into capture his lips. His hands continued to roam under her shirt while hers traced the muscles of his arms. Eventually she slowly pulled away from him. "Food" She begged. He sent her one of his genuine smiles.

They drove into town and found a small diner.

"How's this?" Don offered.

"Looks good to me" Jess shrugged. Once inside, they slid into opposite side of a booth.

"What can I get ya?" A plump older lady asked in a southern accent so thick Don almost did catch what she said. They placed their order and the lady walked away. Jess reached across the table and took Don's hand.

"You look tired" He noticed. His wife nodded slightly.

"For some reason, being on a plane wears me out" She explained.

"In that case, I think we should go back, find something on TV, and just relax for the evening."He suggested.

"Then we can get up early and go to the beach?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Don promised with a wink. Jess beamed. "Have I told you how happy you make me?" He continued.

"Not yet today, no" Jess giggled. Don leaned across the table on gave her a light peck on the lips. They finished their meal and headed back to the cottage.

Jess threw herself on the bed.

"I know you're tired but you'll be much more comfortable if you put on your PJ's, come on" Don prodded, grabbing her ankle and shaking her leg. Jess rolled so she was looking at him.

"You do it" she said simply. Her eyes grew dark with desire. This pushed Don slightly off kilter, not expecting her to want to do anything but sleep. Jess let out a laugh as she watched her husband blush. She ran her bare foot up the inside of his thigh, extracting a small gasp from him. He smiled, willing to play her game.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into" He warned. Her eyes flickered.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" She said seductively. Don was still surprised by her behavior, he knew it was their honeymoon, but usually if Jess was tired, she was tired. End of discussion. He shook it off and set his attention back to the gorgeous woman in front of him. He didn't know quite where to start. He climbed on the bed and stratled her body. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. One of his hands moved up under her shirt. He gently pulled her into a sitting position and tugged the shirt from her upper body, leaving her in just her bra. Don laid her back down and left a path of icy hot kisses from her collar bone down to her belly button. He unbuttoned her jeans and left a feather light kiss just above the line of her panties. He smiled against her skin as he heard her sharp intake of breath. He pulled the denim from her legs and discarded them on the floor. Moving lower he slid his hands down her tanned legs.

"Don" She called for his attention. He looked up at her. She smiled when she noticed the dark color his eyes had taken on. She slipped out from underneath him and pulled herself into a sitting position. Don sat down next to her. She found her lips again and met them for another warm kiss. As he did this, she grabbed the fabric of his t-shirt. He raised his arms to let her take it off over his head. Her hands went to the exposed skin of his chest and slid down into the waist band of his shorts.

"Jess" He hissed. She sent him a wild look and worked the button and zipper on the article of clothing.

"Stand up" Jess instructed. Don rose from the bed. His short fell to the ground, he stepped out of them and closer to the bed. Jess took a finger and traced his pecks and his abs. His eyes intently watched what she was doing. Out of nowhere, Jess launched herself into Don's arms. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and found his lips. She kissed him with a fiery passion. Don heart raced as he felt her warm skin against his. He approached the bed and gently laid her down, not once breaking the kiss.

As the passion died down, Don was lying on his back, with Jess resting comfortable on his chest. He kissed her hair.

"Jess" He said softly.

"Yeah, babe?" Jess's voice was tired.

"I thought the point was to get you in YOUR pajamas" He referred to the fact she was in his boxers.

"Well, you aren't using them" She replied innocently.

"I would be, but someone got to them before me, so I had to put something else on." Don commented.

"Well, then it's a good thing you packed extra boxers" Jess laughed.

"Sure" He breathed.

"And by the way, this is my shirt, thank you very much" She argued.

"Yeah, now it is, once upon a time it was mine" He countered.

"This shirt has not been yours since you were in what? Middle school?" Jess mentioned.

"I still can't believe my mom gave you my YMCA camp shirts" Don responded.

"She knew they'd fit and wanted me to have a little piece of you" she replied sweetly. Her husband rolled slightly so she was fully wrapped up in him, their noses touching.

"Why do you need a little piece of me when you can have all of me?" He wondered, kissing her gently.

"It's for those times when you work late and I miss you" Jess explained. Don gave her a funny look. "I guess it's a woman thing" She shrugged. She noticed his eyelids dropping; sleep would over come him soon. She snuggled against him and settled in. "Don't think I don't notice you using my pillow when I work late" She whispered. A smile crossed his face as he shut his eyes.

A weight set on his abdomen brought him to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open. On his chest sat his wife in only a brown string bikini. His heart began to race.

"Ready to go to the beach?" She asked.

"I can be" He replied quickly.

"Well, hop to it!" She laughed.

"Ok, ok, you gotta let me get up" Don mentioned, setting a hand on each of her thighs,that were stratled across his upper body. Jess kissed him slowly and slid off of him. As she left, he laid there taking in big gulps of air, trying to collect himself after his wake up call.

The young couple walked the beach hand in hand. They shared untold stories of their childhood, gossip about coworkers, and laughed until it hurt. Every once in a while they would stop for a kiss. Once back to their cottage, Jess dragged her husband into the ocean. They splashed around like little kids. Don lifted her out of the water and carried her up the beach. The pulled both of them down to the sand and kissed her senseless. His fingers itched to pull the strings holding her delicate outfit together.

"You ready for lunch?" Jess asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure" he replied softly. He stood up and helped her to her feet.

Jess stood at the counter, cleaning up the snack food from lunch, wrapped in a towel from the waist down.

Don stood close to her, he could smell the salt and the sand on her skin, it was intoxicating.

"You alright?" Jess asked, noticing he has washed the same knife three times.

"Yeah, but, uh, it's all I can do not to pull those strings" He admitted with a bit of a waver in his voice.

"Do it" she tempted, wrapping her arms around his neck and her eyes simmering with desire. Don accepted her challenge and led her to the bedroom.

Don walked out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around his waist and the other was drying his hair. Jess was standing in the middle of the room, looking like she needed to say something. Don knotted his brow in confusion.

"How would you feel about getting out this afternoon?" Jess brought up an idea. Don raised an eyebrow.

"Getting out? Weren't we out on the beach all morning? What are you thinking, sweetheart?" He rambled off questions.

"I was thinking we could go for a drive, see what's around" She suggested. Don shrugged.

"I'm cool with that idea, just let me get dressed and we can get to it" He accepted. Jess leaned up and kissed him, then danced out of the room. Don let out a light laugh.

Moments later, Don met Jess in the kitchen.

"I love the way you dress when you're not at work" Jess flirted, noticing him in the fitted grey muscle shirt and camouflage cargo shorts. Don looked her up and down.

"And I love the way you dress when you aren't at work" he countered, enjoying the site of her in a midriff bearing halter top and tight low slung jeans. He gathered her in his arms and met her lips with his. "You are so beautiful" He added.

"You keep saying that" She observed.

"Maybe you should start believing it!" Don grinned. Jess gave him a look.

"You ready to go?" Jess checked.

"Yes ma'am" He stated. Jess laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" She notified.

"Love you too" Don replied. Her took her hand and led her out of the cottage. When they got outside, Jess turned towards him.

"So I lied" She disclosed with a smirk.

"You lied?" Don was confused.

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking of taking a drive. I have a surprise for you." Jess explained.

"A surprise for me?" His eyes lit up.

"Yes, it's sort of a wedding present" She let on. Don's face held an intrigued expression. "Follow me" Jess instructed. She led him to the small garage attached to the cottage. She entered the code to open the door. Don gasped as the black Harley Davidson motorcycle came into view.

"Jess…" He started, walking around the metal beast. "You're kidding" He finally spoke again.

"It's all yours, baby" Jess insisted.

"Honey, I can't accept this, this is more than a little wedding present. We can't afford this" He said, regrettably so. A smile grew on his wife's face.

"Yes we can" She assured him.

"How?" He wondered, still in a state of shock.

"Let me put it this way, it is more so a welcome to the family present. I paid for part of it, then my brothers chipped in and because our wedding was so small, my parents tossed in a few bucks" She dictated.

"So this is my bike?" Don checked.

"Yes Don, that is your bike" Jess emphasized. He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her of the ground.

"Jess, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, then set her down and kissed her soundly.

"What do you say we take it for a spin?" She suggested, walking up next to the bike and grabbed two helmets. Don's eyes lit up. He carefully rolled the bike out of the garage.

"You going to join me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Take it easy there big boy, you don't exactly have a license for this thing" Jess warned.

"That's what you think" He laughed, his eyes darkened with a look of near deception. Jess raised an eyebrow. "I got a motorcycle license years ago and have just continued to renew it. I used to borrow friend's bikes all the time. I've even used Danny's a time or two" Don explained. "Hop on" He encouraged. Jess shook her head and climbed on behind him. They both put their helmets on and Don hit the gas.

Jess smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. The warm breeze caressed her skin as the bike hummed along the tree lined road. She gently slid one hand up to the middle of his chest. Jess could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins and his heart pounding.

Don embraced the feeling of the open road on his new motorcycle. He was still amazed Jess gave him such a gift. He made a mental note to spend sometime thanking her later. He felt her hands around his waist, holding on tight as the wind whipped past them.

They rode for nearly and hour and a half until Don saw signs for a small beachside park and pulled off the road.

"You up for a hot dog on the beach?" He asked as he took off his helmet. Jess nodded and climbed off the bike. When the hit the sand, Jess toed out of her shoes, Don mimicked her actions. As promised, Don got two hot dogs. He handed one to this wife who was sitting in the sand.

"This is nice, baby" Jess noted.

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Don smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

After lunch, they walked back to the bike.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick" Don informed.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Jess said cheerfully.

Don had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping as he approached his motorcycle. Jess was stretched out over the leather seats, her head leaned back against the gas sink glowed in the sunlight. As she saw him coming, she sat up and stratled the seat so she was sitting backwards on the bike. Don sat down like he normally would.

"I want to drive back" She whispered in a sultry tone. Don smiled; he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"That's so sexy" He decided, catching her lips. Jess pulled back at met his eyes.

"I wasn't kidding" She said gently grinding her hips against his. Don's eyes blazed, his body reacting to her actions.

"Ok, but you don't have a license" Don agreed.

"That's what you think" Jess repeated his words from earlier.

"Really?"Don was surprised yet again.

"Honey, I have four older brothers, all of which own motorcycles, a license is a necessity" she said simply, slipping into a helmet and turning around. Don let out a light laugh and set a hand on each of her hips as she hit the gas.

The rest of the week was filled with much of the same. They went back and fourth between the beach and taking long rides on the motorcycle, not to mention the intimate moments in the bedroom. On the last day, while packing, Don looked troubled.

"What's wrong, hun?" Jess asked, sensing his discomfort.

"How's the bike getting back to New York?" He wondered, truly concerned.

"We're leaving it here, it was only yours for the week" She said dismissively as she turned to keep backing. She could practically feel his mood deflate. She looked back at him and laughed. "Don, I'm kidding. A shipping company is coming to pick it up before we leave. It will arrive in New York in two days, I promise" She replied sweetly. He relaxed and finished packing.

Two days later, Don was back at work.

"Well aren't you bright eyed and bushy tailed!" Stella pointed out.

"Stel, he just got back from his honeymoon. I'm sure he screwed…"Danny started.

"Danny, I'm going to stop you right there! Flack, it's good to have you back" She interrupted, she gave Flack a kiss on the cheek before speeding off to check on a case.

"So where's Angell? Too sore to come to work?" Danny asked playfully.

"Messer!" He warned. "As a matter of fact, she's going to pick up my motorcycle today. It's coming in from Carolina." Flack corrected.

"Motorcycle?" Danny was confused.

"Yeah, Jess and her family bought me a motorcycle as a welcoming present" He said dismissively. Danny's jaw dropped.

"what kind?" Danny needed more information

"Harley Davidson, Super glide custom" Flack bragged.

"What?! That's a twelve thousand dollar bike!" Danny gaped. "So let me get this straight, your wife and her family bought you a brand new motorcycle as a wedding present?" He checked.

"Pretty much" Flack responded. Danny's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I marry Angell?" He asked himself. "Did she drive it?" Danny was curious. Flack nodded. "I bet that was hot" Danny mumbled.

"That's my wife you're talking about" Flack warned again, is a joking manner.

"You have to admit it was hot" Danny prodded. Flack just smiled and shrugged then walked away. Danny laughed, knowing his friend agreed.

"I miss you" Don admitted as he answered the phone.

"I know, I miss you too, you on lunch yet?" Jess asked.

"I can be, I mean I'm free until I get a call" Don informed her.

"Then come out front" Jess suggested. Don was intrigued, he exited the station. Out front he found his wife, sitting on his new motorcycle. "Want to go for a quick ride?" She tempted.

"Uh, yeah" Don didn't think twice.

"Hold up!" jess stopped him. She climbed off the bike and pulled off her helmet and hooked it on the handle bars. She undid his tie and shoved it in his pocket, then unbuttoned his shirt. She removed his shirt and set it in the passenger seat of his department issue car parked next to her. "Now we can go" She instructed. Don smiled and took a helmet.

Danny walked out of the station just as Flack and Angell pulled back in. The two shared a kiss and Don retrieved his shirt and put it back on. Danny watched as Angell took off on the bike.

"Yeah, that's hot" Danny confirmed, walking up next to his friend.

Ok, yeah, it is" Flack agreed.

* * *

_Like a phone call from my baby,  
Sayin' honey I miss ya like crazy.  
Like the sound of a siren song,  
Oh Carolina, ya keep callin me home.  
Callin' me home. ~ Eric Church " Carolina"_


End file.
